No querer ver
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Muchas veces nosotros vemos a un padre como un héroe o como alguien invencible… pero no por eso dejan de ser humanos, ellos pueden llegar a estar un paso cerca de la muerte y muchas veces nosotros no estamos ahí, no porque no podamos sino por no querer ver a nuestro héroe caído.


No querer ver

Muchas veces nosotros vemos a un padre como un héroe o como alguien invencible… pero no por eso dejan de ser humanos, ellos pueden llegar a estar un paso cerca de la muerte y muchas veces nosotros no estamos ahí, no porque no podamos sino por no querer ver a nuestro héroe caído. Ese fue el caso de nuestro querido pelirrojo cuando vio a su fénix inmortal casi vencido por una enfermedad…..

~Hace 3 semanas~ (Día del padre)

"¿ya puedo abrir los ojos?"- pregunto Ryo con los ojos vendados mientras Kenta y Yu lo jalaban de las manos

"nop, así que deje de quejarse y síganos"- dijo Yu guiando al hombre

"exacto, nos esforzamos mucho para esto así que no se ponga impaciente"- le dijo Kenta entre risas

"esta bien, solo no me tiren de las escaleras"- dijo el resignado

"jeje hecho"- dijeron los dos niños entre risas

Un rato mas tarde ellos llevaron al señor Hagane a lo que supuso fue su oficina ya que tenia los ojos vendados todavía.

"ahora si, puede quitarse la venda"- dijo Kenta

El señor Hagane se quito la venda y encontró a su hijo Ginga, a Tsubassa, Madoka, Hikaru, a Benkei y a Kyoya en la oficina que estaba muy bien decorada y había un pastel de chocolate en una mesa al centro de la habitación

"¡SORPRESA!"- gritaron todos recibiéndolo

"¿esto es para mi?"- pregunto sorprendido

"claro que si, es para el mejor padre del mundo"- dijo Ginga dándole la mano y llevándolo frente a la mesa

"¿enserio? Que yo recuerde de todos ustedes nada mas Ginga es mi hijo"- dijo con una pequeña risa

"jeje, lo sabemos pero usted hace mucho por nosotros siempre"- dijo Tsubassa

"si, siempre esta ayudándonos y queremos darle las gracias"- dijo Madoka

"gracias a todos"-dijo Ryo contento- "pero también deberíamos felicitar a la razón de que yo sea padre ¿no?" – dijo el mirando a su hijo quien estaba algo sonrojado

"cierto pero esta fiesta es muy importante porque es el primer dia del padre que pasamos juntos desde…. Bueno desde aquel dia"- dijo el chico pelirrojo

"lo se y quiero que sepas que ya no volverá a pasar, que aquí me tienes junto a ti y esta vez nunca mas te dejare solo"- dijo dándole un abrazo a su hijo

"gracias papá"- dijo Ginga a punto de soltar unas lagrimas

Todos estaban conmovidos por lo que escucharon pero ¿Qué esa no era una fiesta?

"ejem que tierno pero vamos ¡esto es una fiesta!"- dijo Yu

"¡SI!"-gritaron todos

En ese momento Tsubassa alzó un vaso al aire

"un brindis ¡por el fénix inmortal!"- grito Tsubassa

"¡salud!"- respondieron todos

Ryo estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo cuando de repente sintió una punzada en el pecho, fue algo tan pesado que lo hizo agarrase con fuerza donde tenia el corazón. Todos se alarmaron cuando lo vieron caer de rodillas en especial Ginga quien corrió hacia el sin dudarlo.

"¡papá! ¡¿estas bien?!"- dijo mirando a su padre- "¡por favor dime algo!"

"¡¿director se encuentra bien?!"- grito alarmada Hikaru

"me duele…..me duele mucho"- respondió Ryo con dificultad

"¡USTEDES NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ!"- les grito Ginga completamente desesperado-"¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA!

Tsubassa respondió inmediatamente y llamo a una ambulancia, después de unos minutos se llevaron al hospital, Ginga no pudo entrar con el a la ambulancia asi que sus amigos lo llevaron lo mas rápido posible al hospital.

Cuando llegaron el intento entrar por la fuerza pero lo detuvieron y lo obligaron a esperar, el chico estaba desesperado se sentía tan inútil de no poder estar ahí con su padre, sus amigos estaban ahí intentando tranquilizarlo pero no servia de mucho, estaba apunto de volver a intentar entrar a la fuerza pero por suerte llego el doctor que atendía a su padre.

"familiares del señor Ryo Hagane"- llamo el doctor y todos fueron corriendo hacia el

"es mi padre, dígame ¿esta bien?"- pregunto Ginga angustiado

"no del todo, presenta una enfermedad extraña en su sistema respiratorio y sus pulmones están fallando, le haremos una operación mañana"- dijo el doctor

"¿una operación? ¿y estará bien?"- pregunto Madoka

"es algo delicado pero existe una posibilidad de poder salvarlo a tiempo"- dijo el doctor- "pueden pasar a verlo pero solo uno"- dijo el

"ire yo, tengo que ir a verlo ¿Qué habitación es?"- pregunto Ginga

"324"- respondió el a lo que el pelirrojo salió corriendo

Ginga buscaba atentamente la habitación hasta que encontró la 324, entro abriendo la puerta silenciosamente cuando encontró a su padre en una cama de hospital recién levantado pero feliz de verlo

"hola hijo"- lo saludo el

"hola padre"- dijo algo nervioso

"no te quedes ahí, entra"- dijo a lo que el chico obedeció- "lo lamento si arruine la fiesta"- dijo el entre risas

"no digas eso, papá me dijeron que te harán una operación y es algo serio"- dijo Ginga en un tono algo frio

"si pero al menos debo sonreír además es mi culpa por no haberme cuidado bien"

"¿Qué?"

"si, en mi ultima revisión medica el doctor me dijo que era posible que adquiriera esa enfermedad"- dijo Ryo

"¿y porque no me dijiste?"- pregunto Ginga algo asombrado

"porque no quería preocuparte"- respondió el

"¡¿no querías preocuparme?! ¡si me lo hubieras dicho en ese momento te habría ayudado y no estarías atado a un respirador artificial en este momento!"- grito Ginga

"hijo cálmate, no es la gran cosa"- le dijo intentando calmarlo

"¡¿no es la gran cosa?! ¡me mentiste y me ocultaste algo que podría acabar con tu vida!"- grito el furioso- "¿Por qué siempre me mientes?"

"¿Cómo que siempre te miento?"- pregunto confundido

"si ¡es como la vez que fingiste tu muerte para que yo me hiciera mas fuerte!"- le grito el chico

"Ginga tu sabes que era por tu propio bien"-respondió Ryo

"¿por mi propio bien? Esto ya se esta volviendo común en ti ¡tu ocultas algo y yo termino sufriendo!"- le grito el chico fuera de si

"sabes que no me gusta mentirte pero no tenia otra opción, no me gusta verte sufrir"- le dijo el

"¿y que te hace pensar que estoy muy feliz?, mejor me voy probablemente necesitas descansar"- dijo yéndose

Ambos se sentían mal por esa discusión, cuando Ginga salió se encontró con sus amigos

"¿Cómo esta?"- pregunto Benkei

"mejor vayan a ver ustedes mismos, yo ya me voy"- dijo el fríamente

"¿Qué? ¿no te quedaras a cuidar a tu padre?"- pregunto Madoka preocupada

"no, ¿me puedo quedar contigo?"- pregunto el

"esta bien, pero mañana vendremos a verlo antes de la operación ¿verdad?"- pregunto ella

"tal vez"- respondió el chico

"¿te sientes bien?"- le pregunto Kenta

"si ¿Por qué no lo estaría? ya he pasado por esto"- dijo al momento de irse

Todos se preocuparon por su amigo incluso Kyoya, ellos sabían que el no estaba bien pero por mas que le preguntaban el no decía nada o simplemente se iba.

Al dia siguiente todos fueron a ver al señor Hagane pero por alguna extraña razón Ginga no estaba ahí y cuando Kenta lo noto decidió preguntarle porque

"señor ¿Por qué Ginga no ha venido a verlo?"- pregunto el niño

"ayer tuvimos una pequeña discusión, es normal que no quiera venir"- respondió el

"no, no esta bien, el es su hijo y debe estar aquí para apoyarlo"- dijo Kenta en total desacuerdo

"no importa Kenta debe estar ocupado y por favor no quiero que lo molestes"- le dijo al niño

"esta bien"- respondió resignado

Un después momento Kenta salió a buscar a su amigo y lo encontró entrenando en el parque, se sintió tan decepcionado de el pero intento no demostrarlo

"hola Kenta ¿quieres combatir?"- le pregunto Ginga

"acaso crees que soy idiota ¿o que?"-le pregunto secamente

"¿a que te refieres?"- le pregunto confundido

"tu padre esta apunto de ser operado, podría estar entre la vida y la muerte y ¿a ti ni te importa?"

"no es eso, solo estoy enojado porque mi padre siempre me miente y cada vez que me miente estoy a punto de perderlo ¿Cómo quieres que no me moleste?"- pregunto Ginga enojado

"oye sabes que te conozco y puedes llegar a ser un idiota, pero ni tu puedes llegar a ser tan imbécil como para enojarte por una tontería como esa, ahora dime la verdadera razón"- le pidió Kenta seriamente

"no se de que hablas"- dijo intentando desviar la mirada

"¡hablo de que me digas la verdad!"- le grito ahora si enojado

"¡ya te lo dije!"- respondió el

"¡mientes!"- grito Kenta

"¡no es cierto!"- grito Ginga

"¡mentiroso!"-se enojo el niño

"¡callate!"-

"¡dime ya!"-

"¡es que no quiero ver a mi padre atado a un respirador artificial! ¡¿contento?!"- confeso Ginga

"¿Qué?"

"mi padre siempre ha sido fuerte y no quiero verlo en ese estado, hace tiempo lo perdí y ahora estoy apunto de volver a hacerlo, no creo tener la fuerza para volver a verlo"- confeso Ginga triste

"Ginga esa no es razón para abandonarlo en estos momentos y sabes hay personas que preferirían tener asi a sus padres a no tenerlos, tu estas mucho mejor con tu padre comparado conmigo… ¿sabes donde esta mi padre?"- le pregunto Kenta muy serio

"no"- respondió el

"tampoco yo"- contesto el niño – "Ginga se que te sientes muy mal por esto pero ¿Qué pasa si muere?, ¿quieres que lo ultimo que piense es que su hijo estaba molesto con el?"- le pregunto el niño

"el no morirá, no puede, se que no lo hara"- contesto Ginga negando con la cabeza

"sabes que hay posibilidades de que lo haga, cualquier persona lo haría en esa situación"-

"¡tal vez pero no mi padre!"- le grito al niño

"¡CUALQUIER PADRE!"- le grito Kenta en su limite- "¡EXCEPTO EL MIO PORQUE NO SE DONDE ESTA!"

"y-yo…. Perdona es que no se que hacer"- dijo el pelirrojo empezando a llorar

"yo si se"- dijo el peliverde poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico- "debes ir con el y demostrarlo que esta vez no seras tu quien lo abandone"-

Ginga asintió y fue junto con Kenta al hospital, cuando llego le dijeron que ya había terminado la operación y que el se estaba recuperando, el chico no lo dudo y fue con el . Al momento de entrar a la habitación encontró a su padre dormido y su pulso era un poco lento, el se acerco a su padre y trato de hacerlo reaccionar

"papá por favor despierta"- dijo con algunas lagrimas- "lamento todo lo que te dije, estaba enojado porque no quería ver a mi héroe en una cama de hospital, se que todo lo que has hecho ha sido por mi bien y que también te ha dolido haberme dejado pero prometiste no dejarme a mi y se que no lo haras, se que no me dejaras solo otra vez pero por favor despierta"- dijo llorando en el pecho de su padre

"Ginga….."- escuchó suspirar a su padre

"¿papá?"- cuestiono el

"ya te dije que no te voy a dejar otra vez asi que no llores"- dijo son una simpatica sonrisa

Ginga empezó a llorar pero de felicidad esta vez, abrazo a su padre y lloro en su hombro mientras este solo le daba un abrazo cada vez mas fuerte.

~Tres semanas despues~

Ginga y sus amigos estaban entrenando en el parque hasta que llego Ryo para recoger a su hijo

"Ginga, ya vámonos"- lo llamo su padre desde la acera

"si, perdona por hacerte esperar"- le dijo con una sonrisa- "oye ¿Cómo te fue en el doctor?"- le pregunto el chico

"bien dijo que ya casi me curo completamente"- respondió el señor

"y ya tomaste tus medicinas ¿verdad?"- pregunto Ginga

"si ya lo hice ¿Por qué te has vuelto tan responsable acerca de eso?"- pregunto Ryo

"porque no quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie en el hospital otra vez asi que aunque te moleste me tendras sobre tu hombro para asegurarme de que te recuperes"- respondió Ginga

"entonces ¿desde ahora tu eres el adulto y yo el irresponsable?"- pregunto entre risas

"jeje tal vez"- respondió riéndose

Fin


End file.
